Not there yet
by crimsondawn7
Summary: Nile is a highly trained spy and Kyoya is a class A assassin. The two are forced to work together and will there be more. Or will their pasts and influences of coworkers drive them to the ground. Review and Read Please.
1. Chapter 1

''Agent Nile to my office now,'' the boss hollered. Nile was sitting in his office when he heard his name being yelled. He got up from his leather chair and made his way to the bosses' office. His coworkers all looked at him and gave him thumbs up. Nile is known to be their number one intelligence agent and he was good at getting what he wanted. They all now Nile's record for doing hard work and excelling at thing others couldn't dream of.

Nile walked into the Bosses office and closed the door behind him. He didn't want his peers listening in on him, even though he knew they were going to do it anyway. '' You wanted to see me?'' Nile asked.

''Yes Nile, you know, I know that you are good at doing your job. This is an opportunity to create strong bods with our rivaling company. They are willing to do a joint mission with us and they are sending their most skilled assassin. We will send you, are most successful spy as his partner. I know you like to work alone, but it'll do you good to work with others,'' The boss said.

'Why me?' Nile thought the whole time his boss was rambling on. Nile was known for being cold towards others, especially if the others made a bad impression fast. Nile didn't want to deal with a stud.

''Nile your partner will meet you at the usual bar. Dress nice and please be civil. We don't need another police report on you punching a guy that hits on you. Seriously 6you put six in the hospital'' The boss said.

''It's not my fault if they don't know how to take a hint,'' Nile folded his arms over his chest. ''If they hit on me, I swing. No promises but I will try to 'behave''' Nile gave in to his boss.

''Good, you may leave,'' The boss motioned to the door. Nile gave a wave goodbye and closed the door as he left. He was going to need to make a good impression if he ever wants his boos to let him slack off a bit. Nile walked back to the office. He didn't turn to look but he felt the pairs of eyes on him. 'Nosy coworkers' Nile smirked.

Nile sat in his leather chair and started filling out paper work. He had infiltrated a company not to long ago and now the case is closed. All he has to do now is finish the paper work. Nile hated when people started to bother him, but he did have a soft spot for two other spies. And here they come.

''Nile what the boss want?"' Hikaru asked loudly.

''Damn you're loud close the door,'' Nile said. He liked silence and yet his friend Hikaru is the loudest person he has met.

''Okay,'' Demure closed the door. Demure is quiet but he has his moments of loudness.

''So what the boss tell you, 'it didn't sound like a question.

''Knowing you, you won't let me sleep if I don't tell you,'' Nile sighed. He could either tell her now or when she snuck in his apartment. Once I was going out with someone and she stood in my clopset trying to find out this mystery guy. She is the middle of an army sergeant and an over caring older sister.

''You know me so well,'' Hikaru sat on my desk. This girl lacks manners and then some.

''Well turns out I'm going to be doing a joint mission with some assassin,'' I responded.

''An assassin. If he hurts you, I'll rip his lungs out,'' Hikaru threatened. 'There she goes again. Well ever since her mother and father adopted me she's made it her lifelong goal to make sure I'm safe'.

''I appreciate your worry but I can take care of myself,'' I say. Hikaru smiles and ruffles my hair.

''I know you can,'' She smiled.

''We all know you can .The last guy who underestimated you is in a body caste,'' Demure laughed.

''He deserved it. His hands were getting a little too touchy if you take my drift,'' Nile winked. The room was full of laughter. The two have been my friends since forever, Hikaru being my older sister and Demure a child hood friend, we always got along. I never dreamed we would also be working together, but fate has a way of pulling strings.

''So do you know what mission you'll be taking on?'' Demure asks.  
''We are going to meet at the bar and then you know what happens after that,'' I say.

''No fair I haven't had a real mission in weeks,'' Hikaru whines.

''So at the love hotel all the details will probably be laid out right,'' Demure says'' Will you tell us what it's about afterwards?''

''That's the routine and I might,'' I say. I like pulling Demure's chain.

''He's gonna tell us or my name isn't Hikaru,'' She announced.

''It's five o' clock I should go home and get ready,'' I say getting up from my chair.

''Nile remember job not pleasure,'' Hikaru smirked. Nile didn't respond, he just left the two in his office. He has all his papers so no need to lock the door.

Nile got on his black Harvey motorcycle and took off to his apartment.

'Why the hell do I need to get a partner, and since when do hackers and murders get along?' Nile asked himself while he walked into his apartment.

''Well, can't do anything about it.''

Nile took a shower and got dressed into black dress pants and white button up shirt.

Nile left his apartment and walked to his regular bar. The bar was only walking distance anyway.

Nile sat at the bad and waited for his 'date'.

''Hey Nile, you trying to seduce a guy,'' an old hook up approached. Nile completed a mission and got drunk off the face of the planet. Next thing he knew he woke up nude in a bed with this guy.

''I thought I told you it was a onetime thing,'' Nile glared. He did not want to be bothered with this guy.' Who is this guy again' Nile wondered.

''Come on, don't play hard to get'' he sat next to Nile. The guy has black hair and blue eyes, he is rather good looking but he's a stud. Nile knew all too well how studs and players work.

''Leave,'' Nile turned his attention to the bar tender;'' I'll have a double.''

The bar tender brought Nile his order and Nile started to gulp it down'' me alone.''

''I love this game but seriously, I have a big problem and could use your assistance,'' the guy really wanted to die.

Nile ignored his comment, he wasn't going to let Hikaru mock him about being right. 'Plus my boss will have my head if I blew this'.

''Nile come on you're a whore and you know it-'' the man was punched in the face. That was the last straw.

''Ow you bitch,'' the man raised his hand. Nile dodged his fist and using his foot he tripped the man. The man was now on the floor, crawling away. 'Turns out he did want to live.' Nile sat back down and ignored the stares he got from others in the bar. He ordered another double and Nile felt tired of waiting. 'When the hall is this guy going to get here?'

''Nile you waiting for someone,'' Kisa asked. He is a bartender and knows Nile by first name. The two actually hang out sometimes.

''Yeah some work partner,'' Nile replied.

''Is he hot because I know you. You wouldn't wait for anyone,'' Kisa joked,

''You know me so well. No clue what he looks like so I can't answer to that,'' Nile replied.

''Well here,'' Kisa gave him a pink drink. Nile gave him a confused look and Kisa pointed to a table where a guy was sending him an air kiss.'' Well no surprise, you've got admirers.''

''What is it?'' Nile asked. He never really ordered anything different from his usual.

''That's a pink top,'' Kisa replied'' It's popular with ladies and people looking to get tipsy fast.''

''That sounds pleasant,'' Nile said. 'This guy is late' he thought through gritted teeth.'' I'll drink it anyway.''

''A free drink is a free drink,'' Kisa encouraged Nile.

Nile drank the pink alcohol induced drink. The flavor was too sweet and he can totally taste the alcohol.'' Kiss this thing is gross,'' Nile complained.

''I never said it tasted good, I just said it was popular,'' Kisa started to laugh.

''Get me my usual'' Nile had three drinks already but he didn't want to stop.

''Here,'' Kisa gave him his usual.'' This guy better be hot or he's off to the morgue,'' Kisa knew of Nile's 'victims'.

''Well if he's not you can have him,'' Nile said.

''No thanks, any guy after you is an animal,'' Kisa said. Kisa had black short hair and brown eyes. He is the same age as Nile which makes him 26.

''That's nice. Hey Kisa when's the last time you got asked out?"' the question made Kisa turn red.

''Nile, I'm not sure I want to answer that,'' Kisa turned away.

''You're hiding someone. I got to piss so I'll make you tell me when I get back,'' Nile said and left the bathroom.

''Hello I'm looking for someone,'' a man asked Kisa.

''Well you might want to be a little more specific,'' Kisa replied.

''Uhh, he has a way of putting men in the hospital or the ground,'' the man said. That was the only thing his boss warned him about.

''Oh Nile, he's in the bathroom but he'll come out soon,'' Kisa connected the dots. The guy was smoking hot but Nile is going to kill him.

The man sat down and waited for this Nile person to come out. From all the stories he's heard, he expects Nile to be a man eating beast with sharp canine teeth. But he also heard Nile is quiet cute so he'll have to wait and find out for himself.

''Kisa I'm back. Did a guy come looking for me-'' Nile paused to see the man.

The man looked at Nile and he couldn't believe it. This guy puts people in gurneys, he so cute. His green eyes are so cute and he has a really nice body. The man wanted to attack Nile right there and he wasn't the only one.

''Nile,'' Nile introduced himself.

''Kyoya,'' The man said.

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My beloved child hood companion(pet) died. I'm really not in the mood to write so please forgive me, I hope this makes up for the delay in updating. This story is new and I want to know if you guys find it interesting or not. Reviews make me happy also if you want to give me ideas, just PM or put it into a review.

Trama and TLVZ will also be continuing so don't worry, okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Not there yet chapter 2

Nile looked at the man standing in front of him. 'This guy is hot, but he looks like a player' Nile noted. He sat down and the man joined him.

''Uh, I'll take what he is having,'' the man, Kyoya, told Kisa.

''coming right up,'' Kisa passed Kyoya the same drink Nile was drinking.

''So you are not as scary as the rumors describe you, Kyoya started with the small talk.'' I thought you kill men for a living.''

''It's not my job but I would say it's more like a hobby,'' Nile responded.

''Should we go or do you want to stay awhile longer?'' Kyoya finished drinking his drink.

''Let's go,'' Nile chugged the last of his drink,'' Kisa put both on my tab. See you tomorrow,'' Nile waved goodbye.

Kyoya looked surprised when Nile paid for his drink.

The two make their way to the hotel. The hotel was a cover up , letting people think they were going to have sex. In reality the two were to be briefed in the hotel. No sex all talk and deals.

Nile walked in and Kyoya followed him to a specific room. The two walked in and Kyoya locked the door.

''My name is Nile Sauna 26,class 1'' Nile fully introduced himself.

''Kyoya Tategami 27, rank killer,'' Kyoya said proudly.

The two sat on the couch and waited for a flash. On the hotel's TV a blue hologram came out.'' Welcome Nile and Kyoya I will be your personal manual for this mission. This mission requires the two of you to go undercover and sabotage some ev3nts. The goal is to find the gravitational device that is in the hands of the Dark Nebula Co. We have knowledge of them trying to use it to harm people in this city.

''Nile you will be undercover as the presidents, Doji, personal secretary. Kyoya you will be working in the mail room. Both of you will try to blend in and gain the trust of your coworkers. They may be useful to this mission. Nile you will become Nile Ryes, a city boy with a major in politics and business. You are shy and you come from Los Angeles where you live with an elder sister. Kyoya you will become Kyoya Miles, a starting off rookie. You have just graduated with a major in Logistics and engineering. You have a criminal record in drug taking and resisting arrest. Nile your goal is to gain the presidents trust and hack into his main computer. Kyoya you are to kill and stash the bodies when someo0ne starts to be suspicious to the two of you. You both start tomorrow so please get some rest and I hope you the best. If this mission is to be a success the two of you must have each other's back. I will be here for you, if you may want to ask questions. Good luck,'' the man disappeared.

''So we should get to know each other,'' Kyoya smirked.

''I am Nile; I have an older sister who said she will kill you if you hurt me. Oh and if you try anything funny, I will kill you. The rumors you heard are true and just because I look this way does not mean I can't put up a fight,'' Nile responded.

''Good I'd hate to have to work with a weak partner. I think you're hot but if you don't want to have sex, I can wait. Besides nobody can deny not wanting me,'' Kyoya said.

'A player' Nile stood up and reached for the door. I hand pulled him back. Kyoya grabbed his arm and pushed him to the bed.

''Hey stop-'' Nile's cries were muffled, when Kyoya's lips roughly pressed against his own. Kyoya got on top of Nile and his hand started to roam on Nile's thighs.

Nile did not want to have sex. Nile put his hands around Kyoya's neck and then using one hand he slammed Kyoya so he fell to the ground.

''Ow,'' Kyoya had bitten his tongue because of his tumble.

''You pervert, next time I will kill you,'' Nile walked out the door. The guy was a pervert, but why did he have to be a hot one. The world always makes the bad guys so hot. Nile would once want to be a hot guy who was kind, no instead he gets stuck with all the jerks. Nile walked out the hotel' Kyoya can pay for the room' he bitterly thought. Nile hated guys like that but he knows how to deal with them. Kyoya now may have to think twice before trying to kiss Nile from now on.

Nile walked to his apartment and laid down on his bed. Tomorrow he would be a secretary and he had to make a good impression on his new boss. Nile fell asleep as he was and all night he was dreaming of his past.

Nile ran from the cops that were chasing him. Nile was living on the streets for most of his childhood. His mom was a junkie who had not a care in the world. Nile had no idea who his father is. His mom used to be a prostate and Nile was a product of one of her many 'jobs'. Nile grew up stealing and taking drugs. Nile saw his mom do it so once he tried it, there was no going back. Nile had become an addict like his good for nothing mother. If he can call her his mother. The woman barely knew her own name, how would she remember she had a son.

At the time Nile didn't know right from long and he didn't have an education. His junkie mom didn't enter him in the school system.

At the time Nile was ten and Nile started to notice someone was following him. He noticed girl with blue hair, following him around. Nile didn't want to deal with anyone.

''Hey I can help you,'' The girl spoke,'' I've been following you for the past week so I've seen what you do.''

''Yeah and what do you care?'' Nile said. Growing up in the streets made him cold. No one to protect him from the lustful predators, so he had to do it himself.

''My name is Hikaru and I want to help you'' Hikaru smiled. Hikaru outstretched her hand for Nile to grab hold of.

Instead Nile slapped the hand away'' I don't need your help,'' Nile walked away.

''My dad has been looking for you,'' Hikaru says.

Nile stopped walking and the girl now resembles the officer that has been trying to help Nile. Weeks before this girl's father spotted him on the street high and the man started looking for him ever since.'' Tell your dad, I'm a lost case,'' Nile said and started to run away. The tears starting to fall down his face' why the hell are the caring about a useless brat like me'.

The girl kept following and persisting that he should come with her.

And every time Nile ran away.

One night Nile was sitting against a wall waiting for the rain to stop. He had lost track of his mother and assumed she may have been murdered. Nile could care less.

''Hey kid, you're really cute,'' a man that smelled of alcohol approached Nile. Nile stood up and started to run for it. A hand grabbed his neck and yanked him to the wall. Nile was face to face with a drunk man three times his size. Nile remembered feeling scared, so scared. Nile screamed but his cries were never heard by anyone who cares.

That night Nile lost his innocence. Nile's world shattered. The man had his way with him and he wasn't gentle at all. After the torture, the man left Nile for dead on the street. Nile was bleeding down there and his whole body shuddered. Nile got up and made his way to some other ally.

Nile limped to another ally and he found a glass shard. Nile sat down near a puddle with the shard in his hand. He looked into the puddle, more specifically his reflection. His green eyes had lost the bright light of his will to survive. Now he really had nothing, no mother and now he lost himself. Nile held the shard to his stomach and dug it deep into his skin. He wanted to die, he wanted to end his worthless existence and he thought he did.

The next morning he woke up in the hospital with a very sad Hikaru at his bed side. ''Why?'' Nile asked, though his voice was scratchy and caused him pain.

''Don't talk you're okay,'' Hikaru said. She had a smile on her face.

Nile went back into unconsciousness. He was glad he didn't die but he felt he should have.

Nile jerked awake. He had tears falling down his face. Nile looked at the clock and saw that it was six in the morning. Nile started to put on suitable attire for his new, fake job. The scar of the shard was still on his body. Every day it reminded him of his past. 'Well no time to be sad about the past. Like sis says, the future is what counts' Nile smiled. He ate breakfast, drank coffee and brushed his hair and teeth. Nile was ready to start work. He went downstairs, got on his motorcycle and was on his way. The building is about twenty minutes away from where he lives so he had time to prepare for what's ahead. Nile parked his motorcycle in the faculty parking lot. Nile dressed in grey dress pant and light green button up strolled through the front door. Nile went up to the twenty third floor and got ready to meet the boss.

Nile knocked on the boss's door.

''Come in,'' a voice replied.

Nile went inside and now he had to get his head in the game or he was bound to mess up. He also had to deal with Kyoya.

**A little bit of Nile's background, a lot more to come. Kyoya may also have a sad background as well. Reviews make me happy.**


End file.
